Shin (PBK)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shin | jname=信 | tmname=Shin | slogan=no | image=Shin PBK.png | size=200px | caption=Shin | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Shin (Japanese: 信 Shin) is Yū Shirogane's rival in Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!!. Character Shin is shown to have knowledge on some basic aspects of Pokémon, such as the requirement of Badges for traded Pokémon to obey. History As Yū's was disobedient after trading it to his game, Shin arrives and tells him that he will need some more Badges in order to get Shaymin to listen. Afterwards, he starts taunting Yū into believing that he is unskilled. This made Yū want to challenge Shin to prove him wrong. Shin declines since Yū doesn't have the rights skills yet and tells him to get more Badges so that Shin will reaccept the offer. The next day, Shin and Yū have their battle. Shin was defeated by Yū's Shaymin. After the battle, he watches as Yū battles various Pokémon in the . Two Trainers show up and Shin and Yū battle them. As Shin and Yū did not cooperate with their strategies, they were easily beaten by their opponents. Shin is at home with Yū where they train extra hard in order to defeat the duo. The next day, Shin, paired with Yū, has a rematch with the duo. This time, both Trainers manage to defeat them. Later, Shin fought a losing battle against a Trainer who had the Creation trio. He was then invited to a tournament in the Battle Tower and managed to get past all of the other participants. He had a rematch with Yū and lost despite the improved strategies. Pokémon Currently owned was first seen in the beginning chapter of the series, where it was used in a Double Battle against Yū's Infernape and Shaymin. Here, it battled alongside Shin's Bronzong. In the beginning of the battle, Empoleon raised its evasiveness. It quickly defeated Infernape but was brought down by Shaymin's . It was later used in a Tag Battle against their opponents's and . As Infernape used , Empoleon decides to use Rain Dance in order for Shin to win the battle. However, this didn't work as Electivire managed to use on Empoleon and scored a direct hit, which took out Empoleon. Empoleon's known moves are , , , , and .}} was first seen in the beginning chapter of the series, where it was used in a Double Battle against Yū's Infernape. Here, it battled alongside Shin's Empoleon. Bronzong resisted Infernape using its Heatproof Ability, but was brought down due to . Later, it was the first one sent out again during Shin's second rival battle with Yū. Despite its usage with Trick Room, it was beaten by the combined effort of and . Bronzong's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} and were only seen getting defeated by two Trainers's and . None of their moves are known.}} and . Shin sent out as his first Pokémon. It managed to defeat the two with the help of , but was taken down by 's . Staraptor's only known move is .}} to take 's place when the was knocked out by Rhyperior. Rapidash didn't stay in that long as easily took it out despite the type-advantage. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} was sent out to battle and lost despite the type-advantage. None of Cherrim's moves are known and its Ability is .}} was sent out along with during the battle against and . It wasn't long until Abomasnow ended up losing to Dialga. None of Abomasnow's moves are known.}} was sent out along with during the battle against and . It wasn't long until Mamoswine ended up losing to Palkia. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} was only seen getting defeated by . None of Weavile's moves are known.}} was the first one sent out alongside in the second rival battle against Yū. He managed to incapacitate Heatran with Fake Out but was taken out by later on. Tyrogue's only known move is .}} got defeated, was sent out to take its place. Wailord managed to simultaneously defeat Yū's and but lost to his . Wailord's only known move is .}} Category:Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! characters